The Day after
by Agent Josey
Summary: After the war ended, Neo's body was taken back to Zion by the machines. On awakening, he's told that Trinity's body was also returned, but she had kept something from him; something that'll send him back to the machine world to find out.
1. Realisation

A/N: This was story is set directly after revolutions. May be spoilers.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The noise quietened and the motion stopped. Not a sound or movement came from Zion. The machines froze as another entered. Only they knew what had happened, and who was on the machine. And only they could know what the figure on the machine had been through, by emotion and by experience. The war was over and now there was peace.  
  
The machine landed, close to the city of Zion, and as it did so a flock of people noticed a slightly moving figure aboard. As the people ran to the machine the figure started rocking back and fore, mumbling about something. The first to the machine was Morpheus, who had dragged Niobe behind him at a quick pace.  
  
"Neo? Wake up." Stuttered Morpheus worriedly. He could tell if Neo was alive by the sound and movement, but he couldn't tell if he was hurt.  
  
"Neo, please wake up? Where's Trinity? Where's my ship?" Panicked Niobe. With the sound of the name 'Trinity', Neo jolted up with a startle. The people who had gathered around him gasped and took a step backwards. Neo looked round and rolled off the machine, which gladly took off and exited the city out through the dock. There was a thud as Neo hit the floor. He could see the machines, just like he had done in the machine world, but he could not see humans, his friends. His eyes had been badly burnt in a brawl with Bane, a shipmate possessed by evil.  
  
"Holy shit Neo! What happened to your eyes?" Blurted Link as he reached Neo. He helped Neo up and brushed off some dust. Neo tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth was "I need some time to-" then he collapsed.  
  
When Neo came to he was in the infirmary. He was surprised when he could see some light through his eyes, and it wasn't machine light either. He attempted to sit up but a hand pushed him back down again. Someone shouted a message that sounded like "he's awake" but he wasn't sure. He lay back down again and closed his eyes, not that they were open much anyway, but they were hurting him a bit. He felt the presence of another person enter the room. The person began to speak, his voice soft and comforting but stern. Neo knew who it was. He smirked slightly as Morpheus began to talk. Neo could sense a worried tone in Morpheus' voice, which made him frown again, but he was unshaken.  
  
"Neo, I understand you have been through a lot and at this time I would like to tell you personally how grateful I am that you ended the war and brought peace between machines and our people but I'm afraid you still have a debriefing to go to and you must write a report." Sighed Morpheus with some doubt appearing on his face. Neo could tell if it was there, even if he was blind or not. Being with someone for 6 months who is sure and certain all the time will get you used to noticing if he's feeling sincere or not. Neo sighed, smiled slightly and shook his head. Then Morpheus continued. "But Neo, I also know that despite the end of the war that there has been some loss and rather a lot of" he stutters "Grievances". Neo, realising what had been missing, turned over and rolled of the bed. He realised that this was one way to get off something without anyone being able to pull you back down. He stood up and looked at Morpheus, straining to open his eyes again, and weakly making out a figure he attempted to speak.  
  
"T, t, t," he kept saying over and over until finally being able to say "She's gone!" then he burst out crying. He leaned on the bed with one hand covering his eyes.  
  
"We know Neo, we know" Morpheus said quietly, sadly.  
  
"But how?" Neo cried  
  
"She's by here"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I know, cliffhanger! But please be honest and kind. This is my first REAL fanfic written by myself and I have to learn. Tell ALL your friends about this fic. And the best is yet to come, trust me!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. Memories

A/N: Thanks you guys who reviewed. Please tell everyone you know about this story. I will be forever grateful.  
  
(Replies)  
  
Angel-of-lightness: You da man, girl! Thanks for the encouragement! But I still can't believe that you reacted in that way when I told you the plot for my story! O_o  
  
Trinfan: If you liked what the first chapter was like you will absolutely adore the next chapter.  
  
Punk-ass-princess: Cheers for the good review! I think you'll like what happens next.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Neo released his grip on the side of his bed. He fell on his elbows with his face buried in his hands. One of the nurses came in and started shouting at him and telling him to get back into the bed. Morpheus turned and gave the nurse a sharp look. She backed down and left the infirmary with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"H-h-h-how? W-w-w-when?" Sobbed Neo as he finally looked up at Morpheus. Morpheus gave a gigantic gasp. Neo seemed to be crying blood. Although Morpheus did actually know that it was the burns, he called a doctor none the less. The doctor entered and wiped Neo's eyes with a piece of cloth and put some sort of cream onto the burns. The doctor's touch was soft and comforting. It was obviously a female doctor. All of the male doctors were rough and harsh. Neo shuddered at the coldness of the cream and then started to fidget due to the pain it brought. The doctor gently wrapped Neo's eyes in a clean piece of soft material and left, giving stern instructions not to touch his eyes at all and pacifically not to cry. This brought Neo into a terrible state.  
  
"After you passed out, the machine returned with Trinity. The wires were cut down so she could be freed but they were still inside her. We brought her up to the infirmary straight away and placed on a bed next to yours. We have now removed the wires, there wasn't much blood." Quietened Morpheus as he helped Neo to lie down again. "Was there much suffering?"  
  
"No" Neo said bluntly, having flashbacks to when Trinity died. Her voice echoing in his mind.  
  
"Do you remember her last words?" Morpheus asked carefully, trying not to rattle Neo.  
  
"No" Lied Neo as the memories started to flood back in.  
  
"Would you like to remember?" Morpheus studied Neo's movements, looking for a reaction.  
  
"When will I be allowed back on duty?" Said Neo ignoring Morpheus' last question.  
  
"About a week or two" said the doctor, entering the room once more. "Morpheus, I think you should leave Neo to rest. You've bothered him enough as it is."  
  
"Fine then. I shall leave you for now. But tomorrow when we are rested, I shall be back." Complained Morpheus as he was being ushered out of the door.  
  
"Just hop it already will ya Arnie?" And the doctor closed the door behind a confused Morpheus.  
  
"Why did you call him Arnie?" Asked Neo confusingly  
  
"Inside the Matrix, there was a film called Terminator." Hinted the doctor.  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember. Arnold Schwarzenegger was the actor who kept saying-"  
  
"I'll be back!" They both laughed together  
  
"Talking of names, what is your name? I don't think I've been lucky enough to be acquainted with you before," pondered Neo, though he didn't realise he was being a bit over friendly with the doctor.  
  
"My name is Naz. It was originally Natalie but I liked my hacker alias a bit better. It was easier to say and I actually answer to it, unlike my other name" answered Naz.  
  
"What's your other name?" Neo said, desperate for conversation with such a nice doctor.  
  
"Blaze. Unusual, I know. That's why I like Naz. It's more of a happy name." Giggled Naz.  
  
"I suppose you already know my real name," said Neo quietly. He sat up and attempted to face Naz, but he wasn't sure of which direction she was in. To his surprise, Naz lifted his chin in her direction and spoke softly.  
  
"Mister Thomas. A. Anderson." She said so sweetly. He smiled kindly. "Aren't you interested in what I've been hacking, Neo?"  
  
"Tell me," Neo replied bluntly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Again, like I said first real fic and I appreciate if you told everyone you know about this story. I'm sure they all would be interested in reading the outcome of all that I write in this story. A small cliffhanger. It may be relevant to the story, it may not. I don't know. I write it as it comes. Enjoy and review.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Josey~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	3. Surprises

A/N: Thanks for the reviewers and the non-reviewers, as weird as that might sound.  
  
(Replies)  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: Dudeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chilllllllllllllllllllllllllll! Dude, write more fictions or I'm afraid I will have to eat you and your funky purple hair, which Miss James thinks is too cool for our classroom! Oh and thanks for the review and HOW COULD I NOT ADD YOU IN NAZZY GIRL?!?!?!?! Course your in my ficcy as well as my up coming ficcy and maybe the one after that...I'm not quite suuuuurrrreeeeeeeee.....hmmmm..... haven't though about that one yet...... hehehehe you were sobbing, hehehe.  
  
Sleeping awake: Thanks for the review. I'm sure you will enjoy the upcoming storylines.  
  
Chtrin: Thanks for the review. Naz is my friend who just so happens to be in love with Keanu Reeves. After I went to school the next day, talk about your 20 questions! Sheeesh! Thank you for liking my story!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I was hacking you Neo. Your life!" Sighed Naz, as she was once again undoing the soft material that was wrapped around Neo's eyes, being careful not to irritate the burn.  
  
"What? I don't understand..." Neo begun, clenching his fists at the pain in his eyes.  
  
"I was freed from the Matrix after you Neo. About 2 months after. I was a normal hacker, just like you, I'd also live in computers, just like you, and I had infact been in contact with you inside the Matrix. You may not remember our encounter, but I do. It was over the Internet. As I tried to hack into one system, you hacked into the same one unknowing that there was already someone there. I sent you that virus, the one that took out 20 of your fire walls in one, but I still couldn't get into your computer..." Said Naz, shamefaced.  
  
"Blaze,...Damnit.." Interrupted Neo, with his mumbling.  
  
"Yes Neo, that was me. Afterwards, even though I couldn't get into your computer, I still kept track of you, just to keep an eye on what you were doing. Then after a week, I realised you were gone, you hadn't been on your computer at all, then I heard rumours. Rumours about someone called 'The One'. I looked at your name again and figured out straight away it was you. People I asked online said you could fly, and others on the street said you could stop bullets. After that I kept tag on everywhere you went... that is until, they had me unplugged. I didn't quite mind the unplugging thing, I was just upset about leaving my friends behind.." Sniffed Naz. She sat down next to Neo on the bed. She put her arm around him, rubbing his shoulder and looked into his face.  
  
"At least you had friends to leave behind." Commented Neo, as he slowly looked away from her. Naz stood up. She felt hurt by his words. She roughly held his head by his chin and got out her light. "Hey, what are you doing?" Fussed Neo as the light was being flashed painfully in his damaged eyes.  
  
"Checking your eyes. Don't fuss! Blink once for me please?" Huffed Naz, holding back her tears of anger. Neo blinked once. "Good, and twice please?" Neo blinked twice. "Now open your eyes for 10 seconds!" Ordered the doctor. As Neo opened his eyes, he let out a heart-clenching scream. Naz had brought out the eye drops and used them on Neo's eyes.  
  
"Argh! What are you doing to me? It hurts! Argh! Pain!" Screamed Neo.  
  
"Shush!" Hushed Naz. "You'll wake up the other residents! If you want you eyesight to be normal and your beautiful brown eyes back I suggest you calm down and take it like a man! Now, I want you to lay back and have your rest. I expect you to be able to make out a few dots tomorrow with your eyesight."  
  
"Ok! Jees, your so bossy! I'll be 'seeing' you tomorrow then!" Joked Neo.  
  
"Will do!" Smiled Naz back. Then there was a crash.  
  
"Oh my god!" Shouted Neo as he jumped up off his bed. "Trinity!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Neo, collapsing to the floor.  
  
"Shit! He's having a seizure, get help!" Screamed someone again in the background just before Neo blacked out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I don't know where this cliffhanger came from, I think I panicked. Oh well! Plz review!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	4. Awakenings

A/N: Thanks patient readers! I'm sorry it took such a long time to update but if you're unaware I've been working on two other stories as well. Sorry about the delay.  
  
(Replies)  
  
Kal-Torak: Hehehe! I like to leave evil cliffhangers, though I have done a lot less recently. Perhaps I'm losing my touch? Thanks for the nice review. Twists, I also enjoy. *evil laughing*  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: We'll change that purpleness as soon as we have the chance. Glad you anchored yourself back up onto the world, a big part of it would be missing without you! Sheepish? You want to eat grass and grow wool? Strange. I know you'll save him, just not today.  
  
Argh: I'm pretty sure this was me... *looks ashamed* I can't remember. Cliffhangers are for enjoyment. It's called being a sadist!  
  
April: I've always liked the name April. That's what I'm going to call my first-born daughter... anyway, back to the review, thanks for it! And yes, Neo crying is rather annoying, ask Trinity. That just puts you off!  
  
Geekgurl: I try not to panic but it just happens. I thought Neo having a seizure would be a good cliffhanger, which turned out, it was! Heheheh, continue reading if you want to know what happens to Trinity. Thanks for the really nice review!  
  
Blaze: Yes, thank you. I am writing more of it.... Shame it took me over 3 months to get my head around it. I like cliffhangers, they grant suspense. Thank you for the review.  
  
Angelina: I don't think I could've made the beginning move slower, anyway, people fall asleep if stories go to slow. Define sense? It's called a cliffhanger! They grant suspense and further reading. Enjoy.  
  
u dnt know my name: It was the shock. He recalled the incident by the sound of the crash, and since he didn't know how to handle it, he went into a seizure.  
  
he who shall exploit non profit organisations so as to make himself seem taller. no doubt someone thinks i'm telling the truth: I do think you are telling the truth. You and the keyboard..... yes hopefully, unless you actually like the voices in your head. Oh wait, you don't. They tend to argue with you? Mine too. I end up hitting myself because I'm disagreeing with everything I say. I like the London underground.... I saw a bum there on the way to the 'Star trek' convention. It was weird. I also remember something about 'Jawbreakers' when I was about 7. Strange. If it burns, run outside. There's plenty of snow coming down, shame it wont stick. The conversations that you have with your inner voices must be very exquisite Richard, since they wish to kill me and Naz that is. Thanks for the review.  
  
Eohthen: Thanks for the review. I apologise for your reply being the smallest, but you didn't quite give me enough to build on. Consider yourself the lucky one; you had to wait the shortest amount of time for the update!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Neo awoke several hours later. He was no longer in the infirmary. Neo sat on his bed, inside his room. He could see some small lights where candles had been lit, and it no longer hurt to open his eyes. Though, his eyesight was far from perfect, he could still see enough to know he wasn't alone. Neo sat up and swung his feet around to hang off the bed. The other person was sleeping. Neo heard something that sounded like a person waking up. Sure enough, he was correct. The person arouse from their seat and sat next to Neo, causing the bed to squeak a little.  
  
"She's never coming back, is she?" Sniffed Neo, now realising the truth.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," it was Naz, "but," she continued, "there was something interesting when we examined her body."  
  
"What?" Shocked Neo.  
  
"Um... it turns out that, um.... Trinity was pregnant!" Replied Naz, heart sinking when having to see Neo's face when he heard the news. Neo's head slumped against Naz's shoulder and he let out a massive sob.  
  
"Why?" He asked, just as Smith had done before him. "Why'd she have to come? She could've just stayed here and enjoyed life, but no, she had to come with me. Did she even know she was pregnant?"  
  
"Well, it was completely off record, that's why we couldn't have kept her here, but someone did attend to her. They told us everything after she realised what had happened." Naz was uneasy.  
  
"Who?" Neo pleaded.  
  
"Me." Naz said quietly. Before Neo could retaliate, Naz continued, "But, you see, she told me not to tell anybody. She didn't want anyone to know in case she wouldn't be allowed back out on the ship. I really couldn't tell anyone, even though I really wanted to! She entrusted in me! I wasn't going to let her down." Naz sighed as Neo slowly backed away from her. "If the foetus was still there, I wouldn't have told anyone-"  
  
"What?" Started Neo, "What do you mean? 'If the foetus was still there'?" Neo mimicked.  
  
"Oh god! I said it wrong! Well, now that I have to explain myself I will. The baby was gone. There was nothing there." Stammered Naz.  
  
"What? A miscarriage?" Questioned Neo. Naz shook her head and stood up, causing the bed to squeak once more.  
  
"Nope. There were no signs of miscarriage or premature birth." Guaranteed Naz. "The only probability was that it was removed, and if so, it defiantly wasn't done here." Neo got up, and sighed, wiping tears away from his face.  
  
"My eyes no longer hurt, and I can feel the burns healing. Thank you for your help." Neo thanked. Unaware, Naz was suddenly, roughly pushed back against the door of the small room, causing a loud clunking sound to echo. Naz gave a small yelp. "And thank you, thank you for keeping her secret."  
  
"Aaah! You hurt my back! It's what I'm hear to do." Naz replied in dissatisfaction to her pain. Neo threw her onto the bed.  
  
"You're in my way." He assured. He opened the large door. As he was heading out Naz called to him.  
  
"You'll need this!" She said, throwing a light metal pole to him. He caught it and headed out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
My god! The replies took long to write! Longer than the story I think. But I will still reply to them all, because I'm stubborn and awkward. I've been thinking of a way to build up to this climax. Very hard thing to do. Takes a simple mind, ooh lets say, 3 Months to figure out! Look for updates. I'm everywhere!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	5. Assistance

As Neo walked along the platform, using the thin metal pole to assess where was safe to step, he wasn't completely unaware of the bodies of people usually surrounding him staying an extra 2 metres radius away, as to give him space to walk. No one spoke to him. They felt too awkward.

"Neo!" he heard, being called from a distance. Strange, he thought, that he was finding a comfort in this voice, replacing for the first time, annoyance.

"Neo!" the voice called again, closer this time, accompanied by the sound of echoing footsteps racing along the path. The owner of the voice stopped abruptly at the 2 metre point in front of Neo, taking a quiet gasp as he did. "N- Neo, what h-happened to your eyes-?"

"Kid. Do you think you could do me a favour?" Neo interrupted.

"Oh, uh, sure?" Kid replied.

"Do you think you could, uh...take me to see Morpheus?" Neo stumbled over his words, blushing slightly. He put finger and thumb either side on his temples, shielding his eyes. His tough exterior had faltered in his attempts to find his way along the short distance he had travelled. "I can barely see," he whispered almost silently.

"O- of course, Neo! Of course! Here," Kid took Neo's free hand and pulled him roughly towards him, causing Neo to almost stumble and pull back hard on the Kid.

"...a bit more slowly, please." He asked.

"Oh!...yeah, of course, Neo, sure..." he replied, sounding slightly demoralised at the realisation that his hero wasn't as invincible as he always seemed to be.

They walked more slowly now, towards the heart of the now dilapidated Zion. Every so often, Neo saw a spark of light glow from some far off distance, before dying again, as the sentinal's back up power failed a final time. Being guided around debris still on the floor, Neo could sense that there was people clearing it up, but they had stopped to watch him walk past.

The noise Neo had mistaken for several voices talking at once became clear to be just two voices, arguing at each other. The voices got louder as he and Kid got closer.


End file.
